The Impenetrable Abyss
by JustLilyJade
Summary: Rose has been having nightmares but what if that's not all they are? Can she be saved before its to late. AU (Just in case, not sure if DW could really be AU lol) Rated M for safety. Please Review and have a great day! :)
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, I only own the original characters.

Doctor Who

The Impenetrable Abyss (The title may change, before the story is complete.)

Chapter 1

* * *

The TARDIS is being rather difficult to deal with as of late. It seems to intentionally disobey all the coordinates he would place into the console. It was becoming quite infuriating. He has enough to deal with without the TARDIS's blatant disobedience. The nightmares that have been tormenting Rose keeps him concerned enough already without the TARDIS's refusal to give into his desires. He has been trying to return Rose to her mother for weeks in hopes that perhaps some human remedy could cure her of these nightmares. Everything he has tried failed; this is his final option. These dreams have become so bad that she has been refusing to sleep.

The dark cloud which plagues her suspends itself heavily around the big blue box. It feels sick. It seems to have the ability to affect all that surrounds it, which could explain the TARDIS's recent acts of rebellion. The sleep deprivation that the faceless man seems to cause Rose has begun to affect her on multiple levels. She keeps talking about and to the faceless man, and about how much he terrifies her. She told him once it made her feel like she was going mad. There were a few times in the night that she thought she saw him watching her. She said it was like he was waiting for something, but she couldn't figure out what. Regardless of her fear of him, she once admitted to Tentoo, that she had this overwhelming need to go to the aid of this terrifying man.

The human Doctor walks passed Rose's room when the TARDIS gives him a concerned buzzing noise of alarm.

He can hear her talking to someone, but he knows the only other person in the TARDIS is himself. He listens, perhaps she is talking to the TARDIS.

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"I see."

Silence.

"What's happened to you."

Silence.

"You mustn't do that.

Silence.

The human doctor taps lightly on the door and gently pushes it open, "Rose? Sweetheart, who are you talking to?"

She only shifts her gaze to look at him. The circles under her eyes were beginning to remind him of deep bruises. Her hair disheveled and her skin pale, her smile to him is thin and tight-lipped. However, her eyes still sparkle like they always do when he walks into the room.

"Hello, Doctor."

Her frail hand reaches outward towards him as she lays down, her eyes pleading for his presence. He complies without complaint. It's not like he can do anything else for her since the TARDIS refuses to leave its current orbit.

He crawls onto the bed next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He nuzzles the soft flesh of her neck, and his body instinctively curls itself protectively around her.

"You're trembling, love."

She laces her fingers in his and sighs contently.

"Was, it, here again, sweetheart?"

Rose only nods.

"Did he speak to you this time?"

"Kinda, but not really."

Tentoo pulls her tighter against him. "What do you mean?"

Rose yawns. Her trembling is starting to subside. "He doesn't talk, but somehow, I understand him. It's like I can hear his thoughts inside my head."

After a few moments, Rose's breathing comes slowly and steady, she was for the moment sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He nuzzles his nose into Rose's hair and breathes her in. "I need you, Rose. She needs you. I'll find a way to make this stop and get you back to her. I promise you, Rose."

He kisses the back of her head and slips out of their bed. He pulls the covers up to her shoulders and kisses her again. He walks towards the door and flips the light off. He briefly wonders how long he will have before she wakes up screaming.

The human Doctor stands in front of the console places in the coordinates to return to earth. The sound of the TARDIS gave a steady hum before it once again came to a stop. He walks to the door, coils his fingers around the handle, and stops. Tentoo takes in a deep calming breaths in hopes to feel the fresh inhale of the earth air in his lungs. He gives the door a faithful tug, and it opens ease. His hopefulness evaporates into nothingness when he stares out into space. The TARDIS never left the location in which it hovers. It only disappeared to reappear in the exact same spot.

Tentoo slams the TARDIS door in frustration. He sinks down against the console and pulls his fingers through his hair. He places his forehead in the heel of his palms and takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. His head throbs as he searches his brain for the ways he could return Rose to her mother. At this point, he feels like his Jackie's natural mothering instinct is his only hope to help his Rose recover, from what is ailing her.

The shattering cry of terror erupts through the stillness of the air. The human Doctor pushes all his pain and frustration aside as he forces his tired body up off the TARDIS floor. He climbs the stairs two at a time and finds himself standing in front of Rose's room.

The door opens with ease and suddenly the partial time lord couldn't move. There it is. This creature, a faceless creature, that has the form of a man. It's more like a shadow of a man and yet it appears solid before his very eyes.

He blinks for a second unsure of what is right before him. By the time his eyelids open again, the creature is gone. He shakes his head. Maybe his lack of sleep is starting to affect him too. Now he's hallucinating faceless creatures. Perhaps similar to what Rose has been having nightmares about. If the ones she dreams about look anything like the one, he just imagined no wonder Rose is afraid of the one in her dreams.

Her screams once again break into his thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

"Rose," he says soothingly, "I am right here. I am fine. I promise. You are safe here. I will always protect you."

He kisses the top of her head and crawls under the covers to hold her trembling form close to his. After a few moments, her body finally starts to relax. However, something new catches his eye. Something that has never happened in all the weeks that Rose has been stricken with foreboding nightmares. It for some reason alarms him a lot more than it probably should. With a thumb, he wipes away the clear liquid that has begun to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

There's this chapter guys. I hope you like it. Please review. Dont worry guys I haven't forgotten the other stories. I've just had some personal stuff going on and I needed a new story to help me process it...I know what direction I want these stories to go and I don't want to risk altering that direction. I hope to get more chapters up for those soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show except the OCs that may pop up.

The Impenetrable Abyss

Doctor Who

Chapter 2

* * *

Tentoo, strokes Rose's damp hair, the perspiration glistens on her forehead. The whimper that escapes her lips at his touch disheartens him. He thought these terrors had to be some, sort of, parasite. Or perhaps, a manipulation from the Daleks or something from his many other enemies and yet all her scans and everything showed up normal.

He holds the TARDIS phone receiver to his ear listening, to its steady ringing. He becomes discouraged the longer the phone rings.

"Hello, Rose? Is that you?

"Hi, Jackie."

"Oh, hello, Doctor. Is everything alright?" She could hear the concern in his voice and which instantly alarms her.

"Jackie. Jackie, calm down. Rose is fine. I think…"

"If you let anything happen to my daughter..." she is getting more hysterical with every word.

He flinches at the sternness that suddenly exudes from her lips. "What do you mean…you think."

The Human Doctor rubs the back of his head, "Well, you see she's been having these nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" She releases long a sigh of relief, "You had me thinking she had been seriously, injured."

"Sorry," he says with a nervous laugh, "It's just they have been very…traumatic for her…"

Jackie's voice tightens, "Traumatic, how?"

"She's refusing to sleep if she does, she wakes up, screaming. She has started crying in her sleep, and she keeps talking about a faceless…."

The TARDIS suddenly, jars violently, knocking the partial Time Lord off his feet.

"Wizard."

When he climbs back to his feet, he once again grabs the receiver. He could hear Jackie calling his name.

"Yes, I'm here. I don't know what that was but…"

The clank of something behind him, causes him to freeze.

"Oh. My. God!" That familiar voice causes him to grip the receiver tighter.

"Jackie, I have to go." With that, he slammed the receiver back into place.

He turns slowly to find a fiery redhead's back standing in the TARDIS behind him.

"Donna…"

Her head jerks around and she stares at him.

"What are you…"

"What did you do?" she demands, "Who are you? Where in the bloody hell am I?"

Rose's scream echoes through the TARDIS.

"What was that? You've been abducting women! Haven't you!" She grabs her cell phone and begins to call for emergency assistance.

"Donna, wait!" he pleads, "Listen to me."

Flashes of her time with the Doctor, her Doctor, suddenly move across her memory. She flinches in pain.

"Donna!?" The Human Doctor is quickly at her side, "Donna, what's wrong?"

A flash, of regeneration colored light, burst, from Donna's head and her body slumps against Tentoo's slender frame.

He frowns deeply. He could recognize the 10th Doctor's protection techniques anywhere, and he knows exactly, what must have happened. The Time Lord DNA had been too much for her human body to handle. So the Doctor did what he had to do—he protected, his best friend.

He lifts Donna into his arms and carries her up the stairs to the extra bedroom. He places her on the bed and pulls the covers up to her shoulders. He closes the door behind him, concerned. When he goes to check on Rose, he sees her running toward him. The unadulterated panic in her eyes worries him.

"Rose? What's wrong? What happened?" He grips her shoulders and looks into her eyes. He tries to ignore the dark bruise-colored circles that surround them.

"He…he…" She leans her head into his chest, and his arms instinctively, coil lovingly around her.

"He who, Rose? The faceless man?" She nods against his chest. "What about him?"

"He's..." she lifts her head to look at him, "coming…"

"What do you mean he's coming?" Tentoo's eyebrows furrow together.

"The faceless man is coming." She stammers and grips, his clothes tightly, between her fingers. "I'm scared."

"I am here, Rose. You'll be safe." His mind wonders to where Donna lay in the room behind him. If he is coming here, from where ever he is, this could explain Donna's sudden appearance.

The TARDIS once again jolts forward with a loud crack, like something has crashed into it. The same thing happens, again, from a different side. The Blue Box is hit a total of four times before everything becomes deathly still. The partial Time Lord slowly climbs to his feet, and he helps Rose up.

"What was that?" Rose asks leaning into the Human Doctor's touch.

"I don't know," He say's looking toward the TARDIS door. "But, I intend to find out. Wait, here."

"You can't go by yourself."

"Please, wait here for me, Rose."

She lets out a sigh; she's too exhausted to fight with him." "If you are not back in five to ten minutes, I am coming to get you. Understand?"

Tentoo kisses Roses forehead, "Thank you. Oh, and by the way, Donna is in that bedroom."

"What!?" Rose turns to look at the door to her right.

He starts off towards the door quickly, before she finds the energy to change her mind and try to follow him.

Rose slips into the room where he told her Donna was. She stares at Donna in surprise. Is this the parallel world's version of Donna or is this woman in front of her Donna, Donna? Rose slowly reaches over and pokes the slumbering woman and jerks her hand back like she has just been shocked.

"Well," Rose says, softly. "At least, she's not a hallucination. How did she get here?"

A sound…a familiar sound…a dream like sound sent shivers up Rose's spine. It couldn't be, could it? There was no way.

She can feel it. The hair on her arms and neck slowly raise as the goosebumps lift on her arm.

A faint whimper escapes her lips as she continues to keep her eyes focused on Donna. Willing whatever is behind her to go away.

She can feel it, creeping closer. Tears rim her eyes as she whimper's a little louder.

For a second she thought she could hear _it_ breathing. Was she, imagining it? Did the faceless man need to breathe?

Finally, she slowly starts to turn around.

* * *

There you go, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and have a great day.


End file.
